modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Wei Wuxian/Abilities
Abilities * Swordsmanship: While he had his Golden Core, Wei Wuxian was able to use his sword Suibian with high speed and skill. Novel, Chapter 16 * Intelligence: Wei Wuxian was remarkably intelligent and imaginative. He was able to invent and expand the powers of Demonic Cultivation to kill an entire supervisory office in just three months. Novel, Chapter 62 Moreover, he repeatedly displayed excellent deductive reasoning, such as his determination that the Goddess Statue was behind the soul-stealing events on Dafan Mountain, Novel, Chapter 9 or that A-Qing used her eye color to feign blindness for her own safety. Novel, Chapter 37 His intuition and careful observance of others led to his uncanny ability to discern other's intentions, as he quickly realized that Nie Huaisang was behind Jin Guangyao's downfall, Novel, Chapter 109 that Young Master Qin was lying despite his need for help, Novel, Chapter 120.5, why the ghost of the man who killed the Hook Hand needed to scream, Novel, Chapter 124 and more. * Archery: Wei Wuxian was a skilled archer. During the Qishan Wen Sect's grand Discussion Conference, he was one of the four winners in an archery competition involving juniors from many sects in the cultivation world. Novel, Chapter 51 * Paper Metamorphosis: Wei Wuxian was implied to have learned this dangerous dark arts technique during his first life. The technique allowed him to affix his soul to a piece of paper, and during the course of the Novel's events, he used it spy on Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 47 * [[Empathy|'Empathy']]: The mastery of this ability allowed Wei Wuxian to view the memories of ghosts or Fierce Corpses, including A-Qing, Nie Mingjue and Anxin. * Hunting: As a youth, he often enjoyed going into the mountains to hunt pheasants. Novel, Chapter 13 * Charisma: Wei Wuxian demonstrated the ability to quickly charm and befriend many of those around him through his talkative and mischievous nature. Novel, Chapter 13 * Teaching: Wei Wuxian repeatedly taught the junior disciples how to think critically on their night-hunts, to the extent that they began relying on him too much. Novel, Chapter 120.5 * Swimming: As he spent his youth as a member of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, he was more proficient in swimming than most cultivators. Novel, Chapter 53 * Alcohol Tolerance: Wei Wuxian demonstrated the ability to drink large amounts of alcohol while remaining sober. Novel, Chapter 27 Weapons *[[Suibian|'Suibian']] (随便, Suíbiàn) was Wei Wuxian's sword. After Wei Wuxian's death, the sword fell into the Lanling Jin Sect's possession, but Suibian sealed itself, so that none other that Wei Wuxian could draw its blade. Novel, Chapter 50 After Wei Wuxian's identity was exposed during another Discussion Conference at Carp Tower, Wei Wuxian reclaimed Suibian, though his lack of Golden Core meant he still could not use it for long. Novel, Chapter 87 *[[Chenqing|'Chenqing']] (陈情, Chénqíng) was Wei Wuxian's flute and principle weapon in Demonic Cultivation. After his death, Jiang Cheng kept the flute, but he eventually returned it during the events of the Guanyin Temple. Novel, Chapter 107 Inventions *'Demonic Cultivation': Wei Wuxian was the founder of this particular branch of cultivation. In contrast to traditional cultivation that relied on purging or suppressing resentful energy, Demonic Cultivation utilized resentful energy to aid the user. Novel, Chapter 14 * [[Spirit-Attraction Flag|'Spirit-Attraction Flag']]: A flag capable of attracting any creature holding resentful energy within a certain radius. Novel, Chapter 3 * [[Compass of Evil|'Compass of Evil']]: A compass capable of detecting evil creatures. However, as he died before refining it, the compass lacked the ability to pinpoint an exact location. Novel, Chapter 6 * [[Stygian Tiger Seal|'Stygian Tiger Seal']]: Divided in two, this weapon was capable of summoning an army of fierce corpses to do the wielder's bidding. Novel, Chapter 68 * [[Wen Ning|'Wen Ning']]: Wei Wuxian's experiments led him to bring back Wen Ning as the first conscious Fierce Corpse in known history. Novel, Chapter 73 Novel, Chapter 75 Exclusive to Web Series * Golden Thread Formation: Wei Wuxian used this ability to form a net with threads of spiritual energy. He could use this formation to capture enemies, such as Xue Yang, Web Series, Episode 10 or to keep soulless people from attacking others, as he encased Wen Qing, Jiang Cheng, and Nie Huaisang in a net of golden threads to protect them. Web Series, Episode 9 * Wide range of spells and talismans: Wei Wuxian utilized a wide variety of spells and talismans. For instance, he demonstrated a spell to create small butterflies made of light, Web Series, Episode 46 the ability to freeze people withWeb Series, Episode 6 and without a talisman, Web Series, Episode 1 and used another talisman to scour areas for spiritual abnormalities. Web Series, Episode 5 Web Series, Episode 13 Other talismans and spells landed spiritual attacks on powerful night-hunt prey, such as the Goddess Statue Web Series, Episode 8 and Tortoise of Slaughter. Web Series, Episode 10 Additionally, he demonstrated the ability to begin a fire from his own blood during his fight against the Tortoise of Slaughter. Web Series, Episode 13 References